A wireless communication device, such as a cellular telephone, two-way radio, personal digital assistant (PDA), personal computer (PC), laptop computer, home entertainment equipment, radio frequency (RF) identification (RFID) reader, RFID tag, etc. may communicate directly or indirectly with other wireless communication devices. Such communication devices, which may be mobile and/or stationary, may include a plurality of wired and/or wireless interfaces to enable use of various standards for communicating data. For example, mobile devices may enable cellular connectivity through mobile technologies, such as Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), General Packet Radio Service (GPRS), Enhanced Data Rates for GSM Evolution (EDGE), Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), Code Division Multiple Access 2000 (CDMA2000), and Long Term Evolution (LTE), as well as interfaces to communicate using additional technologies, such as Bluetooth, Wireless local area networks (WLAN), Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) and Global Navigation Satellite Systems (GNSS) such as GPS, GLONASS or Galileo.